Holiday One-shots
by As A Ghost
Summary: This is an Avatar christmas one shot :) i wanted to get in the Christmas spirit and here it is! pairing is Kataang; the gang meets up for a get together every year at Katara's and Sokka's house. Everyone is assigned a person and everyone has a secret santa. Sorry, i'm terrible at summaries. Happy holidays everyone. And I'll be adding to this, for different holidays. :)
1. My Secret Santa

**Hey guys! It is December, and to get into the spirit I'm going to do a Christmas story for avatar. Now, I'm pretty sure they don't celebrate Christmas in the avatar world, but what the heck. This will be a more… modern version of avatar? Like an AU? Idk, you know what I'm talking about. I'm going to write one anyways so buckle up and get ready for the ride. (That sounded more fab in my head tbh)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own avatar the last airbender but I own this storyyyy**

"Sokka, at least hand me the ribbon," Katara said, huffing and tapping her foot on the hardwood. Sokka paid her no attention, but in stead chugged on the scolding hot chocolate. Katara rolled her eyes, stepping over him and grabbing the sharp red ribbon from the table. "Fine, I'll do it myself."

She walked back to the foyer, unlocking the front door. She had just started working on the tree, having to wrap the lights around it herself because her brother was too lazy. As usual, it was this way every Christmas. And now here she was on Christmas Eve running around making the final touches on the house. Katara tucked the scarf around her neck tighter, and rubbed her hands together despite the fact she was already wearing thick gloves. In the summer it was always so hot and winter, well, you can guess what it felt like. She loved the winter but the cold got to her every now an then; she was just happy she hadn't caught a cold yet. She started at the bottom of the posts on the porch. She hooked it in the back, to where people couldn't see, and worked from there. The ribbon looked absolutely beautiful on the white post; it made the whole house pop. Katara rubbed her nose, and she could just here the names her brother would call her when she went back inside. A car drove by, flinging slushy snow to the already white yard. She turned around, holding her hands together. The silver car turned into the driveway, and a boy opened the door. He went to the other side of the car, opening the door and taking out all sizes of wrapped boxes.

"Aang?" Katara asked, not getting a good enough look at his face. But she knew his car and his clothes, and sure enough it was him, messy black hair and all; being the one who always got here early.

"I didn't know Rudolf was gonna be here," he said from the walkway, and Katara broke out into a broad grin even though the jokes were already starting. And by her best friend, who would think? He walked up the stairs, setting the boxes down. She slapped his arm in a playful way, laughing. "Oh you're so original."

"Aren't I? So, I see you're finally decorating," he said, tucking his hands in his pockets. She looked back at him, picking up the ribbon where she had left off.

"Someone's gotta do it. Sokka's not much help," Katara explained. Aang didn't bother asking why her dad wasn't helping, because he would get the same answer as the first time he asked. One word: business.

"Want some help?" he asked, and she sighed, relaxing back on her heels rather than her tiptoes.

"That would be great," she replied, handing him the ribbon. He wrapped it around the top of the post, tucking it under in folds to keep it put. He stepped back, checking to make sure it looked right. When he was satisfied, he went back to get the gifts. Katara helped him, carrying a few herself. She opened the door, walking down the entryway. When they made it to the living room, Katara and Aang put the presents under the tree.

"Hey Aang," Sokka said casually, getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"Hey Sokka."

"Don't eat all the food!" Katara yelled after him, and Sokka laughed, waving her off. He stayed in there for a long time, doing whatever. Katara hoped he didn't start snacking, because she hadn't prepared a feast. She had laid out a few snacks on the counters, and fixed drinks for everyone, but it wouldn't last if Sokka stayed in there the whole night.

"So, wanna help with the ornaments?" Katara asked, pulling the thick gloves from her hands and tucking them in her pockets.

"Sure," Aang replied, and she walked past him to the coffee table in the center of the room. On the table was a large green box sitting comfortably on the side. The box was piled tightly with old and newer ornaments. Katara pulled one out near the left side, holding it up and letting it turn in the light.

"This was moms," she said, and Aang followed its shine with his eyes. He smiled sadly, knowing how much she missed her mom. Kya had died years ago, when Katara was a little girl. Aang hadn't known her personally; he had moved into the neighborhood only a few years back. But near the holidays people would talk about Kya and she sounded like she was a great woman.

"It's beautiful," Aang said, placing a comforting hand on Katara's shoulder. She looked at him and smiled, walking back to the tree. She hung the ornament, twisting it around the pine to be sure it wouldn't fall. It hung right in the front, and was noticed by anyone who walked by. They walked to and from the box to the thick tree, hanging countless ornaments.

"Hey," Aang said, and Katara turned back from the tree where she was adjusting the lights. Aang held up a crystal ornament, and watched its gleam flicker to the wall. This ornament was from his first Christmas with the group of friends. He had given it to Katara as a Christmas present to hang up three years prior, and they hung it up every year on Christmas Eve. Everyone in the house had their own ornament to hang, and now the party was growing near. He walked to the tree, hanging it close to her own; it was a deep blue that had pieces of silver and moonstone stuck in it. It was one of the smaller ornaments on the tree, but it stood out with its intricate design. He smiled down at her, and broke his gaze when the door rang. The chimes ran throughout the house and Katara fixed the strand of lights quickly before rushing to the door.

"Toph!" Katara said, engulfing the younger girl in a hug. Toph hugged her back lazily, and rushed down the foyer. "Twinkles!" Katara heard her yell, followed by a laugh from Aang. She turned back to the door, looking to see if Toph had brought the others. And she was right, because she caught hair black as night step out of the car.

"Hey Zuko, hey Mai," Katara greeted, stepping to the side to let the couple in. Zuko and Katara had never been the best of friends, but she learned to live with it and treat him and his girlfriend just the same as any other. Sokka and Zuko had been friends for a long time before Aang moved in, but they all seemed to be great friends now. As soon as Aang had stepped foot in the house all those nights ago, it seemed like they all clicked. They all got along, and hung out in a way brothers would. She held the door open, watching them flash their smiles before joining the others. Katara closed the door, and headed back to the living room where everyone was talking.

"Hey, where's Suki?" Sokka asked, leaning back in the cushion of the couch to stare at his sister. She simply shrugged, and he stuck out his bottom lip.

"I'm sure she'll be here any minute," Zuko said, and Sokka nodded his head, silently agreeing. He was right; Suki usually was the late one. Zuko stood, placing three small presents under the tree on top of the ones Aang had brought in.

"Ornaments anyone?" Aang said, wiggling his eyebrows, and the room erupted into fits of giggles at the face he was making. He dug to the bottom of the box, finding the different ornaments everyone had picked out. They all had been bought when they first started this get together, three years prior to be exact.

"Here," Aang said, passing out each persons. Zuko was first to get up, and he hung his lower than the others. Then it was Mai, who took her deep red one, hanging it on the side nearest to the window. Sokka and Toph stood up next, at the exact same moment. Toph squinted her light eyes, glaring at him. They both ran to the tree, and Toph caught his shirt before he could hang his ornament.

"Out of the way, Snoozles," Toph said, tugging him back. She shoved him aside, earning laughs from everyone in the room.

"Toph!" Sokka whined, and she smirked, hanging hers proudly. She sauntered back to her spot on the couch, and Sokka huffed. He regained his composure, flicking his eyes back to the younger girl who was sitting proudly on the sofa, legs crossed and hands folded. He hung his close to Toph's, in-between hers and Zukos.

"We need the star," Aang commented, and Sokka rolled his eyes. Aang walked back through the foyer, turning into the office and opening the door. He pulled out the stepladder, and closed the door back. He walked back through the entry, passing the door. Aang stopped abruptly, looking through the glass to catch a glimpse of short auburn hair flying in the harsh cold. He opened the door, setting the stepladder back against the wall. Suki sighed gratefully, rubbing her hands together.

"Hey Suki," he said, and she smiled, giving him a light hug. She let go, and Aang pointed to the living room. She smiled, taking a small box out of her coat, dashing down the entry to join the group.

"Suki's here!" Aang yelled, and he heard everyone's praise at her arrival. He shook his head, unable to wipe the smile plastered on his face. Aang picked up the ladder, walking back to his friends.

"Who wants to put up the star?" he said, and everyone turned to him, now noticing he had been gone. Suki stood up from the tree where she had been crouching, and smiled.

"I'll do it!" she said before anyone else could call it. Aang smiled, walking and unfolding the ladder. Katara stood up, digging through the box and finding the golden painted star. Sokka had commented, saying a red star didn't look good. To which Katara argued, saying red was in fact a Christmas color. So, Aang broke it up, and they decided to paint it gold. That way, everyone was happy. Looking at it just brought memories back; good memories, things everyone loved, but they seemed so old now. She passed it to Aang who passed it up to Suki. She smiled, taking it and stepping up on the highest step. She placed it nicely on the top pine, and stepped back down. Aang folded the ladder back, placing it against the wall of the couch. They sat there staring at it; everyone was content with the silence. It was a while before everyone started talking, and most ventured into the kitchen to eat.

"So who's ready for Secret Santa?" Sokka asked, and a few groaned. "Oh come on! It's Christmas Eve guys," he said, and Katara shrugged. Aang shook his head, pointing to the clock.

"Not for much longer," he said and the group snapped their heads to the clock on the oven. 11:00

"Woah, time flies huh?" Suki said, taking a sip of the tea Katara had made.

"Yeah," Zuko replied, filling the silence. Katara stood there for a minute before clapping her hands together. She tugged Toph and Aang to the living room, and the others followed. Sokka stayed behind, chugging his tea.

"Sokka, that means you too," Katara said, and he sighed, popping a cracker into his mouth. He trudged into the living room, and Katara crouched under the tree, pulling out random boxes that had people's names on them. She passed them around to their owners, and before she sat down Sokka started ripping at the paper. She sighed, taking a spot next to Aang and Toph on the couch. A long silence passed as they all unwrapped their gifts and picked at the tape on the boxes.

"A blanket?" Sokka said, holding it up. It was a light blue, and the material was soft. It made the decorations of snowflakes; it looked like something a mother would find in her daughters room at five years old. Toph burst out laughing, despite the fact you're not supposed to say what you got or hint who gave it to you. But everyone in the room had a pretty good idea who it was.

"I figured it'd come in good use," Toph said, smiling broadly. Sokka smiled back; he liked it and he liked her jokes even though he'd never say so out loud.

"Thanks Toph," he said and she nodded. Everyone had unwrapped their presents and now sat comfortably in the room, looking to each other for who would go first.

Zuko stood first, shrugging. "Ok, all I want to know is why," he said, holding up a headband that was a bright green. Antlers were sewn onto the top and everyone started laughing. "Was it you?" Zuko asked, pointing to Aang. Aang held his hands up, laughing the hardest when Zuko accused him.

"No- no I swear it wasn't me," he said, and Zuko sighed.

"It was me," Katara said, clamping a hand over her mouth to stop her giggling. "Put it on," she said, and he sighed. He walked back to the couch, plopping down next to Sokka and Mai. Katara got up, walking and adjusting his headband so it was straight. She pulled a red ball from her pocket, sticking it on his nose and Zuko frowned.

"That's for calling me Rudolf all the time, you're welcome." She sat back down, waiting for whoever was next. Toph got up, walking back and forth in the room. She stroked her imaginary beard, and looked at each person thoughtfully.

"I got two things, actually," she started, crossing her hands. "I got a book, that says how to be nice. Thank you for that, I'm sure it'll come in handy one day… for something." she flicked her eyes to Sokka, smirking, and he had a pretty good idea that the book would be used only as a weapon. And I also got a record; Pink Floyd. The dark side of the moon. So, I'm guessing my secret Santa is Sokka?"

Sokka blinked looking at everyone else. He nodded, and Toph smiled at her guess, which had turned out to be right. She sat back down, crossing her arms to wait for the next person. "The book gave it away," Toph commented, and Sokka smiled.

"I guess it's my turn," Mai said, getting up and looking as bored as ever. "All I got was some new darts, they're a lot sharper. And a target board which will be helpful. I could use the practice." She crossed her arms, shrugging and simply stating that it was Suki.

"How'd you know?" she asked and Mai shrugged again, walking and sitting down in her empty spot. "Lucky guess," she said and Suki furrowed her eyebrows. She had wanted it to be a surprise, but obviously it wasn't.

Suki patted her thighs, standing. "I got a sweater, which I actually like a lot. And I got a bracelet," she said, and she looked around, to the three people yet to be picked. "It was you wasn't it?" she asked, pointing to Mai who laughed softly. Mai nodded, and Suki smiled. "Thanks, Mai," she said and Mai waved off her thanks, and Suki sat back down comfortably.

Aang got up from his spot next to Katara and stood. "I got some books about ancient cultures. I also got a cool artifact, which looks like it's from Asia. Is my secret Santa Zuko?" he asked and Zuko laughed.

"Yeah, it was me," he confessed, and Sokka elbowed him. "Well he's always going on and on about how he wants to see other cultures. So I thought he'd like that," Zuko explained, and Aang smiled, silently assuring him he did indeed love the gifts.

"Katara, it's your turn," Sokka said and she looked around, completely forgetting she had yet to get up there and tell everyone what she had gotten. Toph pushed her forward once she stood, and Katara looked back to send the girl a death stare. She huffed, pushing back her dark hair.

"I got three books that I have wanted for years but never bought because they were too expensive. I also got a necklace which I absolutely love."

Everyone already knew who it was that had gotten her these things, because he was the only one yet to be picked. Katara laughed softly, smiling and holding her hands out. "Thanks, Aang," she said, and everyone cheered. And that was it, the clock chimed over the fireplace signaling Christmas's arrival. Most stood, gathering their gifts in hand.

"We better get home," Zuko said, hugging everyone.

"Thanks for the stuff, snoozles," Toph said, punching his arm softly. He winced even though it hardly hurt, and he hugged her quickly. They started to say their goodbyes, and Toph headed out the front door along with Mai and Zuko who had brought her along.

"I better get headed home too, my parents will freak," Suki said, gathering the gifts Mai had gotten her in her arms. She headed to the front door, and turned back to Sokka. "This was fun," she said, and he nodded, hugging her. He pecked her cheek, causing a crimson blush to creep across her light skin. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said, taking her leave. He opened the door for her, and she walked out, stepping down the porch to the walkway. When he had seen to it that she had gotten into her car, he closed the door.

"Gonna help clean up?" Katara asked and he laughed, shaking his head furiously.

"Hardly," he said, running through the kitchen and up the staircase to his room. Katara watched him run by, rolling her eyes. She hadn't noticed Aang was still there until she turned around, almost having a heart attack.

"Sorry, I wanted to help out before I left."

"It's okay, you don't have to," Katara said, and he shook his head.

"No, I wanted to. Besides, Gyatso said as long as I was home tomorrow it was fine. He knows where I am," Aang said, and Katara nodded, gathering the empty cups and wrapping paper up in her arms to throw away. She knew Gyatso was pretty laid back; he let Aang have his freedom. Aang had been adopted, and for the most part he didn't mind it.

"I think that's everything," Katara said, wiping the counters off for a final time. She brushed off her hands, tucking them in her back pockets.

"I guess I'll head home," he said, walking swiftly back into the living room to get the things Zuko had gotten him. He was really happy with it, and was surprised Zuko had paid attention to what he was interested in. katara walked with him to the front door, opening it and stepping outside. She was grateful she had been wearing a hoodie, or she would be freezing out here. The weather had let up just a bit, and it felt a tad bit warmer.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Katara asked, and Aang nodded.

They stood there for a moment, heads turning upward to look at the stars that had decided to come out. The night was beautiful, and calm. She felt him peck her cheek softly, and she blinked, breaking the gaze she had locked with the stars. She felt her heart speed up, like people said it did in the movies. Katara turned her head to him, and then her whole body followed suit. Before she knew it she had her arms wrapped around his neck, tugging him down to her level. Her fingers were tangled in his choppy hair, and he was caressing her cheek.

When their lips finally met she felt that spark in her chest. She had read it so many times over in the novels, but now she was experiencing it. It had only lasted a moment, but in her mind it felt like years. Her grip loosened and Aang pulled away, leaving her with puckered lips and lidded eyes. Her eyes fluttered softly, and she opened them after a moment. "Merry Christmas, Katara," Aang said, and a deep blush spread across her cheeks.

"Merry Christmas," she replied, and they both smiled, the corners of their mouths tugging up. After that, he stepped down the porch stairs, walking to the silver car parked in the driveway. He turned back, waving at her, which she returned. She tucked loose hair behind her ear, hearing the car start up. When he had left, she walked back into the warm house. And it was going to be a great Christmas, she could just tell.

**KATAANG FTW! Yayayaya! Did you guys like it? Huh? Did ya did ya did ya? I liked it even though it was cliché and lame and mushy and blah blah blah. I quite like writing an AU avatar story, it was fun and unique. So, maybe someone saw the resemblance of the Perks of being a wallflower with this? Yeahh… I'm smooth like that. idk where I'm going with this at all. Tell me if you liked it, or if you hated it. Oh, and Merry Christmas guys. I hope you guys have a wonderful time. Happy Holidays!**


	2. Come as you aren't

**Hey guys! I'm back! So, this story was requested by one of my reviewers, and I was more than happy to write it. Yes, I know it isn't Halloween, but I figured why not you know? So, yeah, it's altered and modern and the major ship is, as always, Kataang. Ok, I think I'm just going to continue these every holiday, and write a one shot. It's pretty fun. Ok, I'm gonna stop before I start and let you read. I hope you like it! (I've also decided to go ahead and make Katara and Aang in the same grade, and Toph as well. You know, just because.) Katara: 16, Aang:15-16, Toph: 15-16, Sokka:17, Suki:16-17, Zuko: 18.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA, but this is my story.**

Katara sat in the back of the class, drowning out the lecture her English teacher was giving. By this point she didn't really remember what the lecture had originally been about, not that she cared much. Her eyes flicked to the clock over head and she watched the black line tick down close to the 3. She sighed, wishing the bell would ring already. She slumped back in her chair, crossing her legs and leaning into the plastic. She turned her head, watching Aang nod off in the back corner of the room. She laughed to herself, and turned back to watch the clock. The teacher had finished her lecture by now, and the class erupted into chaos as the students crammed their books in their bags ready to finally go home for the break. Today was Halloween. And it was the first day of fall break, which was long overdue.

"Sit in your seats until the bell rings," the teacher said, shaking her head and walking to her desk in the back. Toph had gotten up by now, walking over to Aang with an evil smirk she seemed to wear so well. Katara got up, cradling her books close to her chest as she watched. Toph, by now, stood over him and pulled on his arm that was holding up his head. As soon as she did this, his face smacked into the desk; which caused him to jump up.

"Toph!" he said, rubbing his cheek where his face had collided with the hard table. Toph mocked him, repeating him with a much more whiney version. Katara giggled in the back, unable to hold in her laughter, despite the fact that the class seemed to turn their attention to the trio.

"Let's go Twinkles," she said, swinging her bag over her left shoulder and trudging out of the busy classroom. As soon as Toph made her leave, the bell rang loud and clear. The intercom beeped, and the principle proceeded to tell them to have a 'great fall break'. Aang listened for only a moment until he got up, and very angrily shoved his English book into his book bag. Katara walked up to him, rocking side to side on her feet. He looked up at her for a moment, frown turning into a soft smile, and then zipped up his backpack.

"What are you so excited about?" he asked, swinging his bag over his shoulders.

"It's break, why wouldn't I be happy?" Katara asked, unable to wipe the stupid grin she had on her face. Break was usually a good thing, because she got away from school even if it was only for a few days. She could spend some time with her friends and family, and that was a good thing nowadays. She rarely saw her brother, or dad; even her friends were distant now.

"Oh, yeah," Aang replied, as if his mind had been erased. He had been talking about break for so long, and for the past few days he completely shut up about it.

"So, are you going trick or treating?" Katara asked, and Aang shook his head. "Why not? It'll be fun!"

"I have a lot of school work to catch up on. I'm not doing good in Science," Aang said, watching the kids run out of the room. Mrs. Reeder got his attention from her desk, motioning for him to come see her. "Or this class," he finished, walking slowly to the teacher to listen to her complaints. Katara frowned, shaking her head and walking to the door. She left the room, careful not to get pushed around in the busy halls. She waited by the door, listening to Mrs. Reeder talk about how Aang was failing. And she thought that was weird, because Aang was usually a good student.

She saw Sokka and Suki leaving together, toward the parking lot. They were always out together, ever since they had started dating. And though she would never admit it, she was starting to miss the fighting with her brother. After a few minutes, Aang walked out with a paper in hand.

"What's that?" Katara asked, looking over his shoulder at it.

"I have to get it signed. I'm flunking English, what are the odds?"

Now she felt bad, because she knew he had been stressed out about grades lately. "Well, I'll help tutor you if you want." He turned his head slightly, looking back at her. They walked down the halls, toward the double doors that lead to the top lot.

"Really?" he asked, and she nodded, tucking hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, but on one condition," she said, and he stopped walking to turn and face her.

"And what would that be?" he asked, and she smiled.

"You, sir, have to go trick or treating with me tonight," she said, and he smiled for the first time in a while. He ran his fingers through his messy hair, laughing.

"Deal."

"Good, so be ready when I come knocking," Katara said, continuing to walk up the steps to the top parking lot. Aang ran to catch up, and they walked side by side. After a moment she pushed his side slightly, laughing. He nudged her back, and she turned to her right from his side. "See you at 8 airhead," she called, waving at him before walking off to her car. He waved back, and once she had turned away he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. An odd habit- that everyone picked on him for, but Katara never seemed to bug him about it. He waited until she had gotten in her car before he walked off in the other direction toward his own.

* * *

Trick or treating.

This was the best thing about October, yet Katara only felt jitters as she got her outfit together. She turned, holding it up in front of her, checking it over in the full-length mirror at her desk side. She sighed heavily, shaking her head. This Halloween was different. A knock at her bedroom door sent her outfit falling to her bed sheets, and she ran to it.

"Hey, I think Suki and I are gonna go to Zuko's party," Sokka said, trying to look into her room from the small crack she had opened in the doorway. Katara peeked over the doors edge, nodding.

"Okay," she said simply, ready to shut it back in place. Sokka pushed on it barely, and she sighed, annoyed because she said she would be at Aang's house by eight. "Yeah?"

"Do you wanna tag along?" he asked, and she thought it was kinda weird that he was actually inviting her to his friend's Halloween party. She pondered for a moment, and chewed on her bottom lip absent-mindedly.

"If Aang is there then I'll go," she said, and she shut the door quickly, trying to block out her brother's teasing. Katara rolled her eyes, hurriedly walking back to retrieve her outfit. She could hear Sokka cooing from outside her door. "Shut up, Sokka!" she said, tucking hair behind her ear. He laughed, and then proceeded to walk back down the carpeted stairs.

"Hurry up, we'll go pick up your boyfriend," he said, and she turned back to the door as if to burn it down, even though her brother was long gone from the hallway.

"He's not my boyfriend," she muttered under her breath, going to lock her door before slipping off her jeans and t-shirt. She stepped to the mirror on her dresser, looking into her reflection. Her cheeks had turned a deep crimson, and she could feel the heat continuing to grow hotter. Katara placed her hands over her cheeks, shaking her head, hoping to wipe the embarrassment from her. After a moment, she gathered her gown into her hands, tugging it over her head and down her body. She then went to her closet, slipping on her white shoes, which had the slightest heel. Her gown was a very, very light blue. It had crystals sewn into the sleeves and down her top half. The gown then cut off, and flowed nicely down her legs.

She was quite happy with how it fit, and she spun around once or twice for good measure. Next came the hair, which she lifted up. Katara twisted it around into a tight strip, and then spun it into a bun. She took a few bobby pins, tucking them into her hair to keep it in place for the night. A few curls fell from the top of her head, and they came down to cradle her face. She smiled in the mirror, picking up her tube of mascara. She applied a little bit, her eyelashes already being dark, and then she put it away into her makeup box. Sokka knocked on the wall from the bottom of the stairs, and she hurried to put her halo on. Her wings lay on the bed, and she strapped them on, trying her best to keep the straps hidden under her gown.

"Coming!" Katara yelled, checking herself over once more before running out of her room and down the stairs, ready to go pick up Aang.

Once they had gotten to his house, she opened the door and walked up the porch steps. She knocked twice, and smiled when she saw her best friend walking down the hall to answer the door. When he opened it, his smile grew wide and he hugged her.

"I like your costume," Katara commented, once he had let go, and Aang thanked her, rubbing the back of his neck. He managed to put together what looked like a vampire outfit. He had a deep red cape that clasped low on his neck. Black boots tucked in the bottom of his grey pants, and he wore a black vest over top of a baggy long sleeved white shirt. Under his eyes there were dark circles, and Katara wondered whether it was makeup, or what came with loads of stress.

"I like yours too," he said, smiling. And it wasn't exactly what he would have said, no, he wanted to say 'oh, you look beautiful.' Because she did, but Aang decided to save himself the embarrassment.

"Thanks," Katara replied, returning a shy smile. She cleared her throat after a moment of silence, and turned back to the car where Sokka and Suki were waiting. "Shall we?" she asked, and Aang nodded, and they walked down the porch.

"We shall."

* * *

When they reached Zuko's house, Sokka was first to jump out of the car. Katara watched the white bed sheet fly in the wind as he ran up to the house. She shook her head, laughing to herself. Suki followed him, smoothing out her black dress as she walked up the porch steps. She decided to put effort into her costume; going as a black cat. But Sokka on the other hand, cut holes out of a sheet and passed it as a ghost, which was sad, even for him. Aang opened the door, bringing Katara out of her thoughts. He got out, holding his hand out for Katara to take. She grabbed it, and he helped her out of her seat before closing the door behind her. They walked hand in hand toward the house, seeing Toph pass them. As usual, she was wearing her outfit. It was Toph's thing, to wear an orange shirt that had the word 'costume' printed across her chest in dark black lettering. She also wore black shorts, with her converse to match. Katara giggled slightly, because it was Toph who would come to a party looking out of the ordinary.

"Nice outfit!" Katara called, and Toph turned and smiled widely at the both of them before running inside. Aang and Katara both cracked up, finally walking into the cool house. It was decorated with spider webs hanging from the corners of the ceilings. Black and orange ribbons wrapped up the grand staircase railing, and jack o' lanterns guarded the doorway. There were loads of people from their school already here, and more were crowding in at the doorway.

"He actually decorated this year," Aang commented, and Katara nodded though she didn't think he saw. They walked down the hall, into the living room where the speakers were blasting with music of all sorts. There were candy bowls lined at the wall, and more were in the kitchen. And they thought it was weird, because Zuko usually didn't decorate, or throw parties for that matter. After a minute, Aang dropped Katara's hand, turning around the scan the people walking around the house. So many of them he recognized, but never talked to. He saw Zuko by the window, chatting with a few people Aang knew from gym class.

"Come on," Aang said, walking over. Katara grabbed his hand again, and they made their way through the mass of people. "Zuko!" Aang yelled over the music, and Zuko looked up and waved at them.

"You guys made it," he said, smiling slightly.

"Wouldn't miss it," Katara said, laughing. She turned and looked into the kitchen, where Iroh was preparing drinks for people. She was surprised to not see Sokka in there.

"Hey, I'm gonna go catch up with some people," Katara said, and Aang nodded. She hadn't spoken to a lot of the kids here, and most of them that she knew hadn't talked to her in at least a year. School had gotten rather hard, and it made hanging out with people difficult. So she thought now would be a good time to talk to some of them, even if it was only casual. She left, walking into the kitchen where she had spotted a few friends from eighth grade.

* * *

Katara looked at the clock from the living room, almost not believing it had gotten so late.

"Hello?"

She turned back to Riley, shaking her head. "Sorry, what?" she asked, returning back to reality for a moment.

"Who's your boyfriend?" Riley asked, and Katara had forgotten the group's conversation had drifted into the topic of boys. She laughed, taking a sip of her tea.

"I don't have one," she said, and she waited for the gasps and 'liar' remarks to stop. "I really don't. I haven't had time for a relationship; I'd rather focus on my school work."

"Didn't you come with Aang?" Amber asked, raising an eyebrow. Katara nodded, and took another sip to avoid talking.

"He's a friend," she retorted, shaking her head.

"Oh, okay," Amber said, laughing and turning to Riley. The two girls giggled together at Katara's 'friend' remark. Which is what most people would say, if they were being honest. And they really were just friends, much to Katara's disappointment. She had developed a crush on Aang about a year ago, but she wasn't going to try and change their relationship. And that's how it was settled in her mind, that a friendship was better than no relationship at all. Besides, he couldn't possibly like her anyways. She was just, her. And that was going to have to be enough. She looked around, shaking the small amount of liquid around in her cup as people started to file out of the house.

"I'll talk to you guys later," Katara said, making her leave before they could pester her with more questions. She set her cup down on the marbled counter, walking back into the living room that had different trashes thrown around on the hard wood floor. Aang was sitting on the sofa near the windows, holding his head up by his propped up arm. "Hey," she said, walking up to him before taking a seat next to him, knocking knees.

"Hey," he said, watching the people from school walk around clumsily as the night dragged on.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked, glancing at him from the corner of her eye as she watched the party drag on with people brave enough to stay up all night.

"Nothing, just thinking," Aang replied, voice a lot softer now that it was late. Katara knew it wasn't what she wanted to hear, but she wasn't going to press for answers. She just hoped he was okay, because she wasn't used to seeing him so down. It was like he was being crushed down to nothing lately, and it seemed to wear the both of them down.  
"What about?" she asked, leaning to his side to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Every thing, I guess," he answered, and she nodded, cheek rubbing against the material of his costume. He moved his arm, and she sat up slightly as he brought it out from under her to wrap it around her shoulder. And they sat there for a while, listening to random lyrics, watching as the party began to come to a close.

"You guys ready to go?" Sokka asked, walking into the room. Katara blinked, clearing her eyes from the blurred outlines of people to find the room mostly empty. She sat up, and Aang removed his arm, both of them glancing to each other and back to her brother.

"Um, yeah," Katara answered, clearing her throat and standing up. Aang followed them out the door as they walked, waving to Zuko who had brought out a bag, cleaning up the wrappers and cups left by random people from school. Zuko caught his eye, smiling slightly as they walked out the door. The outside, as well as the inside was littered with trash, and Aang shook his head, knowing Zuko would be fed up with cleaning by morning. Katara fell behind, waiting for Aang to walk next to her as they walked down the sidewalk. Their hands intertwined mindlessly, and the four of them walked to the car parked near the side of the road. Sokka unlocked it, climbing in as Suki went to the passenger's side. Aang pulled the door handle, holding it open as Katara let go of his hand, climbing inside before him. Once they were inside, the chatter between Suki and Sokka picked up, and Katara placed her head back on Aang's shoulder as they drove out of the neighborhood.

"Don't worry about school, you'll be fine," Katara said, answering her best friends thoughts even though he hadn't mentioned his classes all night. But she read him like the pages of her favorite novel, and he made it so easy with out meaning to.

"I know, at least you're here to help. I don't know where I'd be without you," Aang replied, resting his head on top of her silky hair. And Katara knew it had ruffled it up, but she didn't mind because these times had to be her favorite, where they could sit together in such close proximity yet not really be bothered by it, because it was normal. She smiled, nodding in agreement because she felt the exact same way. Honestly, she thought she'd be completely and utterly lost without Aang, because he was always there to help her out of her problems.

She looked straight ahead, ears clouding out the conversation between her older brother and his girlfriend, watching the street lights fade out. Before long they had turned into their own neighborhood, driving slowly until they had made it to Aang's house. The car parked outside near the mailbox, and Aang opened the door to step on the pavement. Katara followed him out of the car, looking back to catch Sokka's ridiculous face he had been making at her all night. She rolled her eyes, not caring what he was thinking. She stepped onto the damp road, and her and Aang walked up the driveway, Katara holding her hand open slightly at her side. Aang took it without question, both of them swinging their interlocked hands between them as the walked down the pathway that led to his front porch. They stepped up the stairs almost simultaneously, and Katara dropped his hand as he rang the doorbell, waiting for Gyatso.

"We didn't get to go trick or treating," Aang said, laughing softly as a smile grew on Katara's face. She could see Aang's guardian turn on the lamp from inside the house, and she moved to peck him on the cheek.

"I think this was a lot more fun," she replied, and when she pulled away she could see a bright red blush start to stain his pale cheeks. She looked over his shoulder as Gyatso walked down the foyer, and she smiled at Aang before tucking a lock of dark hair behind her ear. He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'll see you at school," she added, hearing the lock on the front door click.

"See you at school," Aang replied, smiling as she returned the favor, the door swinging open.

"Bye, Aang," Katara said, and she started to make her way down the stairs and down the walkway to the light blue car that was still running.

"Bye," Aang replied, though she probably couldn't hear him. She made it to the car, opening the door and climbing in. Katara moved to the right side, looking out the foggy window to wave at her friend who was still at the porch, letting the light from in the house spill out into the night. He waved back, and then followed Gyatso inside before closing the door. And that was the moment where it clicked, that sooner or later they were meant to collide. And Katara decided that the next time she saw him at school, she was going to be completely honest, and tell him her secrets before he could tell her his.

**A/N~ thanks so much for reading! I hope you liked it, and special thanks to LilliahIah for requesting this! R & R, I'd love to know what you thought. I'll be posting some for my other stories soon, but I'm gonna go now. Bye guys.**


End file.
